outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
USS Odyssey/Mission Logs
__TOC__ Mission Launch: Trouble in Paradise (2393) Starting Date: 239301.19 Commander Brek received a transmission from Commander Chen (Outpost Eden) - it's a communiqué including a recorded message from a Tal Shiar agent with troubling news about a Romulan dissident group. They call themselves the Vriha Sulla, and they are developing a self-adapting biogenic weapon capable of altering the genetic code of plant life to prevent it from being able to reproduce. This could have a significant impact on certain areas of the Star Empire, where trade routes are less regular and fertile planets are fewer and further between. After a briefing where several members of the crew met for the first time, work began on locating the Vriha Sulla and trying to understand the sort of weapon they are using. While Science studied a theory involving insects, Engineering modified a couple of repair drones to be used to scout planets where the Vriha Sulla might be hiding. Lt. Cmdr. Dakora then came across a paper on a Massive Transportation Device gone wrong, that produced collusion cascades on the atomic level and turned what it was supposed to transport into dust. Ensign Jones discovered that Vriha Sulla translated to Sulla Ascendant. It is the name of a long dead Earth-Romulan war general; a poisonous flowering plant from Romulus that is thought extinct, and a planet that was destroyed in the Hobus supernova. The planet was inhabited, but there are no records in the Federation database that indicate whether there were survivors. On the Bridge, thanks to Ensign Clifton's thorough examination of Romulan space, Odyssey discovered that the terrorists were likely to be hiding either in the Onas or in the Sondrok systems) During those developments, MCPO Mendes had to report to sickbay for his physical, and Brek went through a counselling session with Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire. Odyssey then reached Verra Orphi 1, an agricultural planet, that was investigated by Ambassador MacLaren after all their crops had mysteriously failed. There, the team discovered that the seeds delivered to the planet had not only mutated but it continued to do so at an alarming rate. Mei'Konda led an away team to the planet's botanical institute. It consisted of Lt.Cmdr. MacLaren, Lt. Delano, Ensign Jones and Ambassador MacLaren. On the surface, they were able to gather various plants samples and collected seeds. Those, Jones found out, had been genetically modified. Noticing that a fierce fire was ravaging a farming community on Verra Orphi 1, Brek sent a second away team to the planet. Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire, Lt(jg) Zotav, Lt. Cmdr. Dakora, and Ensign Clifton went to fight the fire and rescue the population. When Lt. Haase discovered that the Vriha Sulla was likely to use Borg Transwarp drives in order to travel faster, Brek recalled both away teams, and made preparations to leave Verra Orphi as soon as possible. Unfortunately the Sulla's ship arrived at that moment and managed to abduct Ambassador MacLaren, before escaping via a transwarp conduit. While Odyssey tried to communicate with the terrorists, a probe revealed the presence of a freighter vessel near a planet called Onas 2. There, the freighter's pilot was beamed on board Odyssey and interrogated by Mei'konda and Skyfire. While this took place, Clifton and a team of security officers went to explore the freighter and retrieved the Borg technology present on that ship. In the security lab, Ensign Jones, and Dr. Zotav finally managed to find a remedy against the mutating seeds. A probed, equipped with tachyon bursts and directed by Chief Mendes revealed the nearby presence of the Sulla ship. After a futile attempt at diplomacy from Brek, ordered Odyssey to fire at the Sulla ship, while Mendes tried to get a lock on G. MacLaren and the Sulla's leader. Just before the Sulla ship made another escape via their transwarp conduit, MacLaren and the Sulla leader were beamed aboard Odyssey. Mission End: 239303.09 ---- Shoreleave 1: Outpost Eden - Arboretum/Big Biff Barbecue & Grill Promotions: *Cmdr. Brek to Cpt. *Ensign Jones to Lt. jg. *Ensign Clifton to Lt. jg. *Lt.Cmdr. MacLaren (CMO) to F.O. After a ceremony in an arboretum on Outpost Eden (with a swift appearance from Fleet Admiral Zorin), several members of the Odyssey spent some time in a bar called "Big Biff's Barbecue and Grill" where a group of drunken Nausicaans tried to create an incident. Meanwhile, in a bid to know each other a little better, Brek and Johanna MacLaren spent their shoreleave in a holo replica of Aberfoyle Castle (MacLaren's family home). Mission 2: A Disappearing Act Starting Date: 239303.30 The USS Odyssey investigated the disappearance of Eyvas, the daughter of a Romulan Senator. Eyvas, is a native from Cero III, a Romulan colony in the Devron Sector. The young woman, who is well known for enjoying the cosmopolitan atmosphere of Outpost Eden, had spent a week on the Outpost before boarding the Sherakhan, a luxury cruiser hired by her family. However, when the ship reached Cero III, she had disappeared. On their way to Cero III, the crew soon discovered unusual ship traffic around the planet, along with the fact that the Sherakhan was scheduled for another journey right after its arrival to Cero III. Breeman also discovered that Cero IV had a decaying orbit, which would ultimately affect life on Cero III. On Cero III, two teams were formed. The fist team (J. Maclaren, Tito, Nieve, Breeman) investigated the luxury cruiser, where they discovered that one of the room, is, curiously off-limit to them. Nieve managed to download files from the ship's system, and later convinced Breeman to follow her into the forbidden room. Unfortunately the cruiser's F.O. discovered them and contacted Othan, who decided to confront Nieve to a Board of Inquiry, regarding her indiscretion. The second team (Brek, Clifton, Jones, Skyfire, G. MacLaren) went to Othan's residence to speak to the Senator. They didn't learned much from Othan but found a vial containing a strange substance in Eyvas' room. While Brek's team was about to venture into the nearest village, Clifton received an urgent call from the security team that were investigating the colony's dilithium mines. After joining them, he discovered that several miners had killed each other. He then explored the mines and came across a strange blue-green substance dripping from the walls. Aided with J. MacLaren and Tito, they soon realize that the colony was affected by a strange disease. An exploration of the village (where the Romulan lived in abject poverty) revealed the same picture. So the crew gathered in a pub to try and help the population. There Othan had a violent fit where he was sick and tried to kill Skyfire, contaminating the Counsellor with the Romulan disease. While the scientists and doctors worked in a makeshift lab to try and find a serum, Eyvas, who had been detained in a cave, managed to escape. It appeared that her jailers, falling victim to the rampant disease, had killed each other. As soon as Eyvas made it to the surface, the Odyssey was able to pick her lifesigns and she was beamed onboard. When the doctors examined her, they found that she was a carrier of the Romulan disease. This meant it impossible for her to return to Cero III and plans were made to send the young woman to the Sol sytem, where she had originally intended to go. With the help of Eyvas' blood as well as that of Skyfire, and Breeman (Who had also be contaminated by Othan) a Serum was found, helping the colony to recover from their ordeal. Mission End: 239305.17 ---- Shoreleave 2: Holodeck 2 - Viennese Ballroom Programme Promotions *Lt. jg Clifton to Lieutenant *Lt. Breeman to Lieutenant Commander *Lt. Tito to Lieutenant Commander *Lt.Cmdr Skyfire to ACMO While in sickbay Dr. Razkalizsk made an impression with his extensive knowledge of Mammals' digestive systems, Tito and Kolk worked on the holo programme that would serve as the setting for a party. The next day, the senior crew gathered in holodeck two, made to display an ambassador ball taking place amid the Congress of Vienna, with Music composed by Beethoven. This gave the crew the opportunity not only to mingle, but also to adopt a First Empire costume that reflected their personality. Once everyone had arrived, Brek made a little speech, that led to the promotion of three officers. Shortly after, Lt. Cmdr. Tito proposed to Lt. Cmdr. MacLaren, which lead to another round of applause and congratulations. Mission 3: Meanwhile in Outer Space MSNPCs list: *'Clifton': Captain Majors along with the crew of the USS Dominant. And Lobik, a Cardassian Vriha Sulla agent. *'Jo. MacLaren': Creatures and their leader, a Romulan teenager called Corlad. *'James Kolk': Boss Drobtonhaed (Atsu Station Master), and Askain Feanna (Chief Security Agent on Atsu) *'Brek': Nathan Harkatiz, a merchant who saw a 'beast' on the station. Herbert Haysome, aka H.H. (Engineer on Station Atsu) and Lasek, a part-Reman female bartender at the 'Our Mutual Friend' Lounge, on Station Atsu. Starting Date: 239306.07 Brek opened the traditional mission briefing by announcing that Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire had been promoted to the position of ACMO. He then gave the crew what little information he possessed about their next venture: There's been reports of violent attacks on a repair station called Atsu (in the Nelvana System), and talks – most certainly exaggerated – of vicious creatures roaming in the lower levels of the station. There's been no official request for help, and Starfleet Command fears that the Station's Master is underestimating the situation or deliberately ignoring it. The only clue they have regarding what's going on over there is an audio file, intercepted by Starfleet Intelligence. Its author, a merchant, going by the name of Harkatiz, had intended to sell it to the press. Odyssey has been asked to check the situation on Atsu, and determine if its Station Master is fit to remain in charge of Atsu. Brek and MacLaren decided to pay a visit to this clinic, but were interrupted by rogue Captain Majors, who, intent on having a word with MacLaren, captured both officers and kept them on his ship, the USS Dominant, a Sovereign class Starship which he has stolen, years ago, from Starfleet. As time went by, the attacks continued and it emerged that Askain Feanna knew quite a lot about those 'creatures' that terrorize the Station. They appear to be sentient, go by the name the 'Shadow Cats' and are being used by the Vriha Sulla. After some serious convincing from Lt. Clifton, and the promise to receive some plasma, Majors finally released Brek. Meanwhile, in an attempt to set herself free, MacLaren conjured up a plan where Tito, pretending to be a simple crewman, brought her dog to the Dominant. As the investigation on Station Atsu continued, Kolk discovered a severely damaged body on the Engineering deck. Nevarass and Bikha went to investigate the water facility treatment, and came across a suspicious looking Cardassian. Skyfire met with Harkatiz, who revealed that there are some survivors from the attacks in the clinic. While exploring the Station Breeman and Ambassador MacLaren found themselves in a reclamation area where they were attacked by the creatures. This encounter gave the team a vital clue: the creatures appear to be sentient. Now safely on Odyssey's Bridge, Brek contacted Boss Drobtonhaed and received permission to scan Station Atsu and to beam a severely injured Ferengi onboard. On the Station, Kolk, accompanied by H.H. went to deck 7, where there's been report of another violent attack. MacLaren, Tito, Clifton and Majors soon joined them, along with a cluster of vicious spiders. In her office Chief Feanna used the Thought Maker (unaware that Ensign Kolk had substituted it for a 'harmless' device that can only control invertebrate creatures). Sadly for her, instead of taking control of the Station, the device gave thoughts to a nest of spiders that survive in one the the station's abandoned tunnels. The spiders attack her and start to wrap her in a cocoon. However, alerted by the use of the fake Thought Maker, Kolk contacted Odyssey's Bridge, and a team was sent to Feanna's office. Moments later the device was deactivated and Feanna was promptly transported in sickbay. With the Thought Maker now inactive, the spiders stop taking an interest in the people living on Atsu and return to their tunnels. Majors along with MacLaren and her security team overpower the 'creatures' and discover that they were actually a group of some 40 idle teenagers, who had adopted the name 'Shadow Cats' and who took to scare and then kill several people on Station Atsu. They were promptly arrested, putting an end to the terror that had reigned on Station Atsu. Satisfied that Majors had respected his side of their 'bargain', Brek dutifully delivered the warp plasma that the Dominant needed. Mission End: 239307.28 ---- Shoreleave 3: Ferenginar, Tower of Commerce Shoreleave began with Brek and Jo. MacLaren seeking advice from Tito after their respective ordeal at the hands of rogue Captain Brad Majors. Brek then received the visit of Clifton, who plans to spend his shoreleave investigating some strange monument he heard about during the mission on Atsu Station. Meanwhile, new tactical officer Lt (JG) Jen Stanwell went to the officer's bar, where she met Security Ensign Warblood, Lt. Clifton, and Ambassador MacLaren. Brek then asked Kolk to select a theme for their regular end of the mission party. The Human engineer choose to replicate the coronation of a Grand Nagus, with all the eccentricities that people expect to find in Ferengi culture. In order to elaborate on this theme, Brek suggested that all guests join the party dressed as a famous Head of State from the past. Amid lavish tapestries and latinum statues, Brek copied the dress code of Grand Nagus Zek, and it is while wearing those outlandish clothes that he made his traditional speech. Promotions: *Ensign Kolk to to Lt. jg. *Lt. Cmdr. Tito became Chief Intelligence Officer *Lt. Clifton became Chief Security Officer Breathing Space (Small Mission) While Lt. Clifton, Lt. Kolk and Ambassador MacLaren are en route to Kassari One to explore some strange monument, Brek is informed that Odyssey will have to transport Sanra Neral, Romulan Senator to a Diplomatic symposium on Nu Octantis. Soon after her arrival, the Romulan VIP collapsed and Cmdr. Colin MacLaren (*) discovered that she's been victim of a bio-toxin called Diothoraxin. It’s very rare, and completely harmless to anyone but a Romulan who has an allergy to cat hair. And more specifically a Sucellian cat, a breed distinctive to the Romulan culture. As soon as Clifton's team return, Brek asked the Chief of Security to investigate Neral's quarters, and he sent Kolk to examine shuttle Indigo, whose engines seemed to have been compromised. In sickbay, Neral takes the drastic decision to leave the Romulan Empire and to live within Federation space. While Lt. Cmdr. MacLaren, Lt. Cmdr. Tito and Lt. Clifton prepared to examine Neral's quarters, Odyssey received several transfers from Outpost Eden. It is being evacuated, following a pathogen infestation and hidden bombs, placed there by two Vriha Sulla terrorists. The officers concerned by those transfers are: *Commander Velana - Chief Medical Officer *Ensign Tamaiti Scott - Security Officer *Lieutenant JG Ko-Antin - Counselor *Ensign Sterek - Ops Officer (* Dr. MacLaren, the twin brother of Ambassador Gavin MacLaren, is visiting his sister, Lt. Cmdr. Johanna MacLaren. He came aboard just prior to Senator Neral.) Mission 4: Smoke and Mirrors Starting Date: 239310.02 In the middle of the night, Odyssey is suddenly hit by a fierce spatial anomaly. Once it has abated, Ensign Sterek launched a probe, which allowed the crew to make two important discoveries: they have, somehow slipped, in the Mirror Universe, near an Arctic planet called Shimea. There, they find a crashed freighter that belongs to the Terran Empire. Communication with Starfleet, or the freighter, is proving impossible, and for a good reason: Odyssey has also traveled back in time, a few hundreds years in the past, when space travel was very limited. Two away teams, tasked with investigating the freighter are soon formed. * Team 1 will investigate a hull breach: Cmdr. Velana, Ensigns Sterek, Scott and PNPC Lt. Tornquist. * Team 2 will investigate a hatch in the stern: Lt. Cmdr. J. MacLaren, Lt. Cmdr. Tito, Lt. Clifton : Team 2 will also use telepathic contact between the ship's F.O, and her brother, Ambassador MacLaren. Meanwhile, Odyssey has been contacted by Cmdr. Vuteau from RSS Assembly, a Romulan Republic vessel which has suffered the same fate as Odyssey. Both ships make attempts at working together, so that they can return to their respective universe. During the discussion, Vuteau informed Brek that Captain Phineas Kolk is in charge of Proxima. This is an information that is soon relayed to the away teams by their telepaths. Elsewhere on Odyssey, Ambassador Neral has inadvertently killed Alice, the spider that Brek kept as a pet. Amb. MacLaren has been informed of the situation, and he has been asked to act as a mediator. After consulting a message that Starfleet had sent to Odyssey just before the damage caused by the spatial anomaly, Brek promoted Lt. Jg Kolk to the rank of Lt. and to the position of Chief Engineer. Meanwhile, on board Proxima, MU Captain Kolk formed different teams to better protect and repair his ship. He also sent MU Ko-Antin to sickbay, where he is to kill and replace their current CMO: MU Colin MacLaren. However, unable to commit this crime, MU Ko-Antin and MU Colin fake the CMO's death. They then play with the idea of killing their Captain. After a few hours, Lt T'Zara discovered (thanks to one of her minions) that a large object just made atmospheric entry. MU Captain Kolk and MU Brek head out toward sickbay to find some medical supplies. While the Ferengi is ransacking the place, MU T'Zara contacted Kolk with important news: She had come across a rescue team, made of Sterek (the alternate version of her dead husband) and Tornquist. For her part, MU Velena kidnapped her counterpart and took refuge on deck 12, where the crew's quarters are to be found. As for the away team led Lt. Cmdr MacLaren, they are confronted to the mirror version of the MacLarens, Ko-Antin and Naygun, the irascible Chief Security Officer of the freighter. At the same time, on board Odyssey, Science picks up the distress signal of a shuttle, with one passenger, that crashed on Shimea. Ensigns Agee and Gerl are ordered to take a shuttle and to go to the rescue of this lone survivor, who turned out to be Lt. Cmdr. Kevin Breeman. During this rapid trip to Shimea, Ensign Agee launched a couple of communication buoys on the planet, which allowed Odyssey to communicate with its two away teams. Due to intensive seismic activity on Shimea, both teams, along with the Proxima crew were beamed onboard Odyssey. While analyzing this seismic activity, the ship's sensors discovered a network of chambers beneath the crashed freighter. Drones were quickly sent inside those chambers, only to be destroyed by A.Is, calling themselves the 'Robotic Army'. Breeman then discovered that those A.Is were governed by none other than his mirror version. Encouraged by Brek, he managed to impersonate his alter-ego, convincing the A.I's to revert the damages caused by their spatial anomaly. While Lt. Cmdr. MacLaren negotiated with Vuteau, asking her to accept the Proxima crew onboard her ship, Agee, Sterek, Taylah and T'Zara were modifying a shuttle that would be given to MU Captain Kolk and MU Brek. Some time later, after suffering from another spell of serious disruptions, Odyssey was spotted near Nu Octantis, in Romulan space, a location it had been scheduled to visit before its venture into the mirror universe. As soon as he discovered their return to their prime universe, Brek called the crew for a quick meeting. MSNPCs list: *MU Brek (civilian), Lounge Manager, ISS Proxima *MU J. MacLaren Tactical Officer *MU C. MacLaren, CMO *MU G. MacLaren *MU Commander Velana, Passenger onboard ISS Proxima *MU Captain Phineas Kolk , C.O., ISS Proxima, NIS-1 *MU Lt. Jg T'Zara (*) (played by Ensign Sterek), CEO (Self-appointed, after the death of CEO de Beauvoir), ISS Proxima (*) MU wife of MU Sterek, who died in the Prime Universe. *MU Ensign Ko-Antin, Counselor, ISS Proxima *MU rank Naygun, Chief Security Officer (Played by Lt. Clifton) Mission End: 239312.21 ---- Shoreleave 4: – Starbase 520 After a quick debriefing where Brek announced that their mission into the mirror universe had been classified, the crew was allowed to enjoy their shoreleave on Starbase 520. Soon after, Gavin MacLaren finally told Brek how his beloved pet spider had met its end. After discussing what would be the best option to find a new pet, Brek asked Agee to make a list of all the pet shops available on the Starbase. On SB 520, Ensign Amal befriended T'Zara, a refugee from the mirror universe (and the mirror version of Sterek's deceased wife.). Later, an encounter between Sterek and T'Zara led to a severe argument between the two Vulcans. On his way back from a rough meeting with one Commodore Schrader, who is intent on forbidding Odyssey to ever investigate Kassari One again, Brek witnessed this dispute and referred Sterek to Counsellor Ko-Antin. Commodore Schrader also convoked Clifton, where he gave Odyssey's Chief Security Officer the same warnings. Agee is reunited with his sister Althea, who, after worrying a lot about his brother's two months disappearance, now wants to be posted on his ship. Jo. MacLaren discovered that her fiancé, Vitor Tito, has been whisked away by Intel for some training. Meanwhile, while chatting with Livingston (a newly arrived officer) and Clifton, her brother Colin (who is victim of a most severe space sickness) found out that, due to Odyssey's two months disappearance, his classes at Starfleet Medical have been attributed to another teacher. He is now a full crewmember onboard Odyssey, where he will be able to perform some hands on research on disease in space. He later tried, with no effect, to convince Brek to refuse to accept him on Odyssey. On day two of their shoreleave, pressed for time (after he had had to attend numerous meetings pertaining to Odyssey's presence in the mirror universe), Brek conjured up a simple 'Earth Countryside' holo-landscape for their traditional ceremony. During this party, the following officers were promoted: *Lt. Cmdr. Jo MacLaren to Commander *Lt. Clifton to Lt. Cmdr. *Ensign Sterek to Lieutenant j.g. This officer was also transferred from Ops to Medical. Mission 5 – Seolairs (2394) Starting Date: 239429.01 - This mission has been written by Cmdr. MacLaren and Lt. Cmdr. Breeman The USS Odyssey is sent to Mu Virginis on a humanitarian mission, to help the population to contain a pernicious illness. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to most people, Mu Virginis has been visited by a strange species: Seolairs explorers who have 'landed' on Mu Virginis after being hit by a spatial anomaly. It all started two months ago on a seaside resort called Anuka. There, two children (Rosabella and Calixte) met with a group of Seolairs, whose sea vessels had just reached the island's shore. Breeman & Taylah encountered a man called Penkert, who asked them to help a nurse (he had shot her). They beamed back with the injured nurse to Central Hospital. It was later discovered that Penkert had killed a great number of people in the small hospital where he worked. Bill Gates High Diagnostic Facility This site, set up by Lt. Jg Sterek, was designed for scanning Mu's juvenile patients. Unfortunately, while preparing the site, it was discovered that the locals had used an adjoining football field as a graveyard. The Martha Jane Cannary Children's Facility This site, set up by Counselor Simone, was designed to offer shelter to Mu's children and also evaluated their needs. At the moment Jennifer, a young adult survivor, Rosabella and Luther, two children, are staying at this facility. 8, a Nanite-based Entity who has befriended the children, is also there. During their first night in the facility, Rosabella called her friend Calixte, encouraging her to leave Anuka and join her. Meanwhile, Counsellor Simone expressed her doubt that 8 has a good influence on the children. Clifton set up a security zone near Central Hospital, where Ambassador Gavin MacLaren joined him. In the vicinity, they met a group of Seolairs, who tried to pass for kids skipping school. In the Central Hospital, Brek was attacked by a woman from his past. His helmet was broken and when it became clear that the Ferengi had been infected by the disease, the two officers promptly returned to Odyssey and its Quarantine Zone. They then went back to Mu Virginis and its Institute of Technology, to meet with a science genius called Charles Umbrage. Breeman was called to help with the researches on the disease. While all eyes where on Brek as cells samples were extracted from his body, Umbrage infected Breeman, so that he could study the very first stage if the disease. Brek being unable to react due to his current condition, J. MacLaren arrested the civilian scientists and called Security, which arrived promptly. In Anuka, Ensign Agee and Dr. MacLaren came across another group of Seolairs. Those were found in wooden sea vessels. Some of the Seolairs reluctantly accepted to follow Dr. MacLaren to the diagnostic facility. Mu Virginis' disease - What we know so far: The disease presents in all as a fairly significant flu. It does not progress past that stage in children. Adults go into a second stage that causes massive organ breakdown with hemorrhaging. No cirrus or bacteria has been positively identified as the cause. It's not known if it passes by air or contact with a contaminant. The disease has an incubation period of under two weeks with a very high mortality rate in adults. The team looking for patient zero is fairly certain that contrary to initial reports, the illness may have started in Anuka, not simultaneously in many places on the planet. Mission Characters: Seolairs: *Captain Murdo (and Maimie, his wife) played by Cmdr. MacLaren *Captain Debian (and Gentoo), played by Lt. Cmdr Breeman *Perrin (member of Debian’s crew) played by Ensign Taylah Mu Virginis citizens: *Rosabella Fincher (8 year old child), played by Cpt. Brek *Calixte Alder and her family, played by Ensign Agee *Professor Jonathan Bootsma (History Dept. Jonathan Swift University), played by Lt Cmdr. Breeman *Jennifer Dell (former University Student and Rare Survivor), played by Lt Cmdr. Breeman *Rayen Dhekla (Nurse, Culcairn Hospital) & Bobby-Lee Penkert (janitor/vigilante), played by Cpt Brek *Charles Umbrage (Former Undergraduate mistaken Mass Murderer), played by Lt. Cmdr. Breeman. Category:USS Odyssey